


Subterfuge

by littlecakes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Felix runs his hands through the layers of chiffon and silk, the myriad of textures playing tricks on his fingers. Soft, scratchy, warm, cold, it’s enough to reduce him to soft sounds of pleasure as he runs his hands down Dimitri’s waist and into the ruffles of fabric surrounding his hips.“You look ridiculous,” Felix says sternly, slipping his hand up Dimitri’s skirt and pressing his thumb into the base of the plug seated firmly inside of his ass.Dimitri moans, his blonde hair falling over his face as he leans forward, away from Felix and down towards the floor. It only spreads him wider, making it that much easier for Felix to hook his fingers around the the plug and give it a ruthless little tug. His king squirms and Felix smiles.Dimitri dresses up for Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/gifts).



> Written for the Dimilix holiday exchange :) Hope you enjoy!

Felix runs his hands through the layers of chiffon and silk, the myriad of textures playing tricks on his fingers. Soft, scratchy, warm, cold, it’s enough to reduce him to soft sounds of pleasure as he runs his hands down Dimitri’s waist and into the ruffles of fabric surrounding his hips.

“You look ridiculous,” Felix says sternly, slipping his hand up Dimitri’s skirt and pressing his thumb into the base of the plug seated firmly inside of his ass.

Dimitri moans, his blonde hair falling over his face as he leans forward, away from Felix and down towards the floor. It only spreads him wider, making it that much easier for Felix to hook his fingers around the the plug and give it a ruthless little tug. His king squirms and Felix smiles.

“Slut,” Felix murmurs, that sinful little smile on his face.

He can hardly believe this is happening. It was supposed to be a joke, a ruse to simply torment his husband. Felix wanted to see his cheeks smart and his eyes widen at such a ridiculous suggestion. The King of Faerghus, dressed as a lowly maid- and one like this, no less? This is not a maid’s true uniform. The skirt is too short, the neckline too low, and the stockings that creep up his thick thighs end in lacy bands that squeeze on just this side of too tight, making the flesh bulge at the top.

Dimitri looks positively delicious, but Felix won’t admit it. Not now, at least. He still wants to see how far he can push his boar.

“You didn’t even wear panties. What kind of maid are you, exactly? Not a very good one,” Felix chastises, slapping Dimitri’s ass as he grinds his hard cock against the back of the blond’s balls, letting a soft little moan slip from his lips. He can’t see Dimitri’s face from here, but he can see the tips of his ears, and they’re bright red. Good. Dimitri only blushes like that when he’s truly losing it.

Felix squeezes the meat of Dimitri’s ass where it’s reddened from his hand, making his partner squirm and whine again.

His voice is breathy and nearly broken as Dimitri whines, “Felix, please.”

“Please what?”

Dimitri falls quiet and Felix tugs at the plug again.

_ “Please fuck me!” _

Smiling, Felix watches as Dimitri’s hole clenches around the shining, slick steel plug. His body is practically begging for it, but that’s not a surprise. Dimitri  _ had _ come into the study dressed like this, balancing on shoes far too tall for him, clutching at a feather duster that now lies somewhere in the hallway, and now he’s like this, mere minutes later. Funny, how fast he fell apart. Perhaps he was already shaming himself for calling Felix’s bluff only to find out that Felix liked this far too much.

It’s Dimitri’s fault for setting himself up to be obliterated by his own humiliation kink, and the act of fulfilling it for his dear king only makes Felix’s cock ache. He loves to tear his fragile ego apart only to put it back together when his cock is buried in his ass and the only sounds are skin slapping together and Felix whispering  _ good boy. _ Dimitri makes it so easy, and as much as Felix loves him, he loves taking him apart even more.

The way Dimitri’s hole stretches around the plug as Felix slowly pulls at it is fucking beautiful. The way he shakes is divine; there’s just the quiver of his thighs as Felix pulls it out slowly along the stem, watching the plug appear, and then Dimitri’s whole body begins to shake as the widest point of the plug begins to pull against his rim. That’s where Felix stops, holding the plug in place with one hand and running his hand along Dimitri’s lace-clad thigh with the other.

“Felix,” Dimitri sobs, and Felix’s heart throbs.

He pulls the plug again, slowly, forcing it to slip out of him, slow as molasses, and Dimitri babbles as his body shakes violently.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Felix growls, setting his hands on Dimitri’s hips. He sits up and follows Felix’s guiding hands to lean back against the smaller man’s chest, lifting his hips eagerly so Felix can adjust his hard length beneath him. He hisses as the tip brushes against Dimitri’s soft hole, the searing flesh teasing his cock. Looming over him, Dimtri’s still babbling, still begging, and he sounds so utterly debauched.

Felix moans as he guides Dimitri down onto his cock, his plump, swollen rim swallowing him inch by torturous inch. He can feel the head slipping against Dimitri’s walls, the warming oil tingling on his cock as he’s slowly consumed by his lover’s body. Dimitri always feels incredible, but the dress and the teasing has amplified all of it a thousand times over. Every movement is electric, every sensation undeniably amazing.

“Dimitri,” he whines, resting his forehead against the blond’s shoulderblade once he’s fully seated on Felix’s cock.

“Please, please move, Felix, my love, please-”

Felix shushes him, kisses his shoulder, and bites down on the silky fabric of his dress, surely bruising the flesh beneath it, but it only makes Dimitri howl and his body clench. It’s too inviting. Felix cannot resist as he thrusts up into Dimitri’s body, groaning at the drag of his rim along his length.

Soon the only sounds in the study are their bodies colliding together, the sound of fabric rustling, and Dimitri’s moans. The dress is wrinkled, crumpled in Felix’s steady grip as he uses it to pull Dimitri down onto his cock. Useful, Felix thinks, as he fucks him, but it’s so filthy, him fucking the King of Faerghus, dressed as a  _ maid _ of all things. He slips his arms around Dimitri’s waist and holds him close, pressing his cheek to the blond’s back as he feels him clench around his length.

“Felix, I need- can I please-”

He can’t believe how wrecked he sounds when he answers, “come. Come for me, Dimitri.”

Tightening around Felix’s length, Dimitri sobs. He must be coming up into his petticoats. The fact that he’s doing it untouched, brought to orgasm merely by Felix’s cock and the lewdness of this whole scenario is enough to get Felix trembling. Soon he follows, holding Dimitri tight as he thrusts up into his warm hole, filling him with his seed.

Dimitri collapses back against him, breath heaving, body shaking. A hand finds its way into Felix’s dark locks, caressing the back of his head and giving him a fond scratch, making his heart clench once again.

“Fucking boar,” Felix mutters, pressing his face into Dimitri’s back.

Dimitri laughs a little before unseating himself. He kneels on the floor and presses himself between Felix’s legs so he can tilt his head in a silent plead for a kiss, one that Felix is simply too eager to give. It’s saccharine and mellow, unlike what they’ve just done.

Felix loves him. He loves him despite all that’s happened and what’s sure to come. He is simply… undeserving. Undeserving of all of Dimitri, though he’s loath to admit it.

“Felix,” Dimitri says softly. His collar is askew, revealing a ring of teeth on his neck that Felix left behind. And he calls Dimitri the beast.

Felix frowns at him and turns his head into Dimitri’s gloved palm. He’ll hate him forever for this. He’ll love him forever for this.

“I love you,” Dimitri says softly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
